


A Master's Love

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times for affectionate words, comforting phrases and terms of endearment… this is not one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Master's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rickey_a who… asked for it with this one! ;)

The chains that bound the blond boy rattled as he made his way into the large stone chamber. His naked body hummed as the collar was fastened and the chains were wrung through the large metal hooks on the ground.

  
His Master's heavy boot steps resonated against the concrete floor as he walked to the ornate chair in the corner of the room. Draco could hear him but in the darkened room, he could not see his Master's face. The chains hummed as the first of several spells were cast upon them and when his collar buzzed, Draco knelt, head bowed and waited for the first command.

  
None came.

  
After several minutes of kneeling, his hair curtained over his face, knees burning against the stone floor, he was tossed a large, rubber-like muggle object with a hideously large bulbous shape. It landed in front of him with a rather thick-sounding thud.

  
"Slaves are for the enjoyment of their Masters, are they not?" His Master spoke.

  
Draco stared at the shiny, black implement and crawled toward it, the chains dragging behind him. Taking it in his hands, he examined the large base and looked up into the cloaked Master's chair.

  
"Ride it," his Master commanded.

  
Placing it between his legs, Draco stood and attempted to straddle the large dildo. His thighs burned as he slid down and realized it was far too big for him and without proper lubrication, he would likely tear.

  
The chains rattled as he attempted to find ways to slide onto it without falling forward.

  
"Spread yourself," the Master ordered.

  
Draco seized each cheek and spread himself wide as he slid down, the latex phallus splitting him open as he impaled himself upon it. His hole burned as he continued to bear down on it, his legs shaking with the force of holding himself upright. The chains rattled as they slid across the ground on his descent.

  
When the implement was fully seated, he waited for the next command. His aching prick bobbed heavily between his spread legs, his thigh muscles seemed to shudder as he watched his Master rise from his seat and walk over, the bull whip trailing on the ground.

  
The lash of the whip on the floor sent a shiver down Draco's spine. He could feel the lick of the leather slice through his skin with every strike on the floor and his body reacted immediately. His nipples hardened and he instinctively slid up on the dildo. He was rewarded with another strike of the whip; the swish making his cock twitch in anticipation.

  
His Master returned to his perch and lit a cigarette; the ember light casting shadows upon his harsh features. Draco's legs shivered with the exertion to lift himself up on the latex member, biting his lip to keep from crying out as he slipped and felt it dig deep inside him. Gripping his cock between both hands, he slid his dirt-stained hands back and forth along the veined shaft, stifling his moan as he thrust forward and watched the weeping slit peek through the foreskin. The chains' rasping sound against the cold stone echoed in the cavernous room, the only other sound the soft inhale of his Master's lips around the thin cigarette.

Fucking himself as he masturbated before his Master, Draco's body hummed with need. He had serviced is Master in this way before, but tonight, even the air sizzled with their arousal. Draco could almost taste it as his nipples hardened, his balls drew up tight against his body and the rubber implement hit that sweet spot inside him that made his eyes water and his breath hitch. His hands were dry, the lack of lubrication making the strokes almost painful. Looking up to silently plead for leniency to spit-lube his prick, he moaned as he felt the lubrication spell coat his hands.

  
Feverishly, Draco worked toward his orgasm, his hands sliding faster against his heated skin, the chains rattling in time with his movements, the dildo pressing deeper. He needed release... he could almost taste it in the air. Licking his lips and catching a salty, sweat bead on the tip of his tongue, he squeezed the base of his prick and moaned as it pulsed in his hands. He bit his lip hard, the pain and blood staving the need for release.

  
Yet, Draco waited, stroking his swollen cock, his thighs burning, knees aching, joints making popping noises as he raised himself up to ride on the dildo once more. He waited for the command. When, at last, his Master uttered the single command, Draco's body convulsed as he fisted his prick, whimpering, panting and nearly screaming as he came.

  
When he came to he was alone in his cell once more. He could hear the screams from the captives down the hall, could smell their fear mingled with his sweat and come and he reveled in the thought of the horrific tortures they were enduring. Dangling from the ceiling, his arms wielding the entire weight of his body from their metal confines, Draco smiled. When the hooded creature approached, the rattling breath and putrid stench of death clinging to its tattered, billowing robes, Draco laughed. Death would not come easily... his Master would have ensured that... Draco loved his Master.


End file.
